The timely dissemination of basic and applied health services research findings is the primary objective of this project. The specific aim of the project is to increase the capacity of a major, peer-reviewed journal, Health Services Research, (HSR) by increasing the frequency of publication and the size of each issue. This increased capacity will enable the journal to disseminate research findings to health policy decision makers, health care practitioners, and other health services researchers on a more timely basis. To achieve these objectives and aims the Hospital Research and Educational Trust, owner of the journal, will work with the Hospital Administration Press (journal production) and the University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill (editorial services) to expand HSR from 4 to 6 issues per year and to increase the size of each issue by 1/2 signature (16 pages).